Truths Reveal
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Kagome finds it adorable that her best friend is actually going to dress up with her this year. How will she take the fact her boyfriend is cheating on her and who does she turn to? Her own best friend that been by her side for years.


**Arashi: Alright I'll admit it been a good while since I last done a Sess/Kag oneshot for anything. Don't worry I'll have some more down the road once get to them since they are stewing in my mind. ^^ This is set in modern times where youkais, hanyous, and humans living together with out a care.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

Truths reveal

Summary: Kagome finds it adorable that her best friend is actually going to dress up with her this year. How will she take the fact her boyfriend is cheating on her and who does she turn to? Her own best friend that been by her side for years.

* * *

><p>Smiling softly at the older teen besides her, Kagome said shyly, "Thanks for coming with me, Sesshomaru."<p>

"Hn," The other responds a bit then raise a brow. "Inuyasha to busy to come with you?"

Kagome laughs getting the Inu-youkai to give a smug smile seeing her smile which seems rare now and days. "Sesshomaru you know Inuyasha is on a date with...I think its Kikyou or is it Rina."

"I thought its Kikyou?" The silver hair teen answers earning a blush from the girl besides him.

"My bad," Kagome answers with a smile wider only to have it drop at her companion's next words.

"Where is your boyfriend Naraku, Miko? I thought he's supposed to spend the day with you?" Sesshomaru ask distastefully hoping the girl besides him didn't hear the jealousy in his voice of the twit who is with her. Personally he know the imbecile is off somewhere doing something mostly like cheating but Sesshomaru never had any proof so he'll be just the good best friend staying afar from the girl of his affections who should be his.

He watch Kagome sigh sadly before answering, "He promise to be with me today but in the last second he had to work."

She tugs at the Kimono she's wearing as a costume since both are going to Sango's house for the Halloween party. Kagome dress as a miko and Sesshomaru dress as his role which many don't really know, inu-taiyoukai. She sighs once more lost in her thoughts as she begins to wonder if things are okay between her and Naraku since he been distancing himself more as of late. She pushes the thought of him cheating out of her mind but its still there. She berates herself for thing such thoughts and feels like a fool for believing such thing about her beloved. The sound of a moan in the alleyway near by reaches her ears as Sesshomaru grabs her arm to drag her from the area.

Only he notice she isn't moving when a familiar voice reaches their ears, "You are so beautiful my sweet."

Before he could stop Kagome she pulls out of his grip only to rush in the alley to find what he think is there he quickly follows to find Naraku standing next to some woman who glares dagger at Kagome. She just hiss out, "Why Naraku?"

Naraku huffs with annoyance running a hand through his hair ignoring the fact his dick is hanging out of his boxers and he's half naked growls in response, "You don't want to have sex with me yet and I'm tired of waiting for your virgin ass to be mine."

Kagome backs away tears forming in her eyes as she turns around running away. She didn't see when Sesshomaru punches Naraku in the face breaking his nose or his threat to him. "I should kill you for hurting what's mine."

She runs until she couldn't run any farther only to drop to her knees tears cascading down her cheeks whispering, "Why? Is it because I didn't sleep with him? Is it my fault?"

"It's not your fault, Miko," Sesshomaru's deep baritone voice whispers in her ear soothing her a bit.

She glance back to see his amber eyes watch her with concern in his usual blank and disinterest eyes shown to the world. She gives a sad watery smile knowing he's trying to comfort her. He opens his arms which she leans into his chest continue to cry. All the suspicion pointing to this been in her face but she chose to ignore the signs.

"Thank you," She murmurs not making no move to get away from Sesshomaru which he seem to enjoy the fact then he realize she pass out with tears stains on her cheeks causing him to frown. He scoops her up picks her up finding the usual park they hang out a couple of blocks away. He goes to their tree sitting down then has her in his lap where she curls more into his warmth.

He murmurs softly knowing the now past out girl, "My poor Miko. Don't worry I'll be here for you as always."

He leans against the tree closing his eyes then he remembers jacket hidden in the bush next to the tree since he would change in the park restroom. He puts it over Kagome then drifts off with a small smile not seeing when Inuyasha and Kouga walk into the park after taking home their dates to find them both.

"You think they'll get together now?" Kouga whispers to the inu-hanyou who shrugs after learning the rumor about Naraku have been cheating on Kagome for some time.

"Hopefully soon," Inuyasha answers in the same tone only to yelp out finding Sesshomaru give them both dark looks. "Later big brother."

Then the two zoom away earning a small smirk from Sesshomaru who just pulls Kagome closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Something cute and adorable with SessKag. Please read and review.**


End file.
